


gravidus in Latin

by cschoolgirl



Series: Right Here Waiting [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cschoolgirl/pseuds/cschoolgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What new future did Logan wake up to instead of the one offered by the movie and what leads to his first kiss with Rogue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	gravidus in Latin

**Author's Note:**

> This is all RogueLotus' fault, you can blame her for this series. ;) Thank you to Jamie, SJ, and Margaret for the beta.

"Logan, wake up." Logan opened his eyes to a darkened room. He turned toward the voice next to him. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he could only stare at Rogue beside him. She was propped up on an elbow, holding his forearm with her hand. "I think it's time."

He could smell the fear and pain rolling off of her, mingling with her sweat. Rogue's grip on his arm tightened as she clenched her jaw. She let out a high-pitched whine that hurt his ears. Dumbfounded, he stated the obvious, "Breathe, Rogue."

It was the wrong thing to say. Logan found himself on the receiving end of a glare lacking any Southern charm. "Oh no, you don't. You've known for the last eight months this was happenin'. If you weren't man enough for this you shouldn't have started all that seductive, breathy, Marie-talk a year ago."

Logan's eye drifted down Rogue…Marie's body. It was hard to miss the swollen breasts and the pregnant belly. He scrambled out of bed, intent on doing something, anything when R…Marie made another whine. 

Rushing around the bed, he helped Marie into a sitting position with her feet on the floor. He stood back, taking in the whole situation. When the Professor had talked of changing the future, he was sure none of them had thought of this. Apparently, Logan was to be a father soon, very soon and nothing in his previous timeline had prepared him for this turn of events.

Marie's steely glare brought him out of his thoughts as he braced himself for a second reprimand. A soft knock came from the door. It opened to reveal Jean, "Rogue, how far apart are the contractions?"

"I don't know. If this…this…useless piece of man-flesh over there…" Marie emphasized her frustration with Logan by jabbing an accusing finger in his direction.

Logan could smell the panic and tears under all of Marie's bluster and offered up, "About three minutes."

"Well then, we need to hurry." Jean gave Logan the mental equivalent of fingers being snapped in his face. She gestured toward a wheelchair in the corner of the room. Turning back to Marie, Jean added in a soothing voice, "Hank is down in the med lab making sure everything is ready."

Another contraction hit as soon as Marie was settled into the wheelchair. Jean helped her breathe through it as Logan grabbed the items Marie insisted would be needed. He pushed Marie out into the hallway, following Jean to the elevator. 

Logan looked down at Marie, his confusion subsiding. He'd known his share of women and he was fairly certain he wouldn't have made this kind of commitment if he didn't love Marie. He remembered having a deep affection for her; wanting her safe and happy. It was something to work with and Marie could help him work out the details of their life later. Logan would also need to see the Professor, but that could wait. 

He had an obligation in this timeline that he didn't foresee in the last one. This future looked more hopeful than the one Logan left. He'd make this work for them, all three of them.

Marie bent her head backwards to look up at him. "Logan, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me for being…"

"Shh…" he cut her off. "Nothing to apologize for." Logan placed a kiss on her forehead as the elevator door closed behind them.

~*~


End file.
